The Solentian Times
] September 3795 Edition WITH OVER $100 BILLION IN NEW REVENUE PRESIDENT CHANN LAUNCHES MASSIVE CAMPAIGN TO FIGHT POVERTY HALION -''' Staying largely out of the coalition fights that have raged between Prime Minister Vithu Chann, the Duke of Zhan (granted by Indrala) and the Unionists, President Kessara Muni Chann has pushed through tax and budget proposals that raised taxes on corporations and the wealthy (raising the luxury taxes) and has directed large portions of the revenue toward Education, Health and Infrastructure. "'HOMES OF HOPE" INITIATIVE: The President '''has directed Minister of Health & Social Services, Dr. Akari Nukeya, to allocate $5 billion of the $20 billion increase in H&S budget to build affordable and free housing for those in poverty and those that are homeless. This housing projects will also house job training programs, provide child-care, and free education. The goal is to train the citizens in cooperation with the Ministry of Education to help them land good jobs. Once they are secure for a time being, they will receive aid to find private housing so that other homeless and poverty stricken families can be shifted into the program. The ministry of Infrastructure & Transport will allocate a portion of its increase to build the housing. '"GOLDEN FUTURE" INITIATIVE: '''The President has directed the Minister of Education, Dr. Lao Fuwan to direct all of its $20 billion increase toward funding of universities and colleges and programs in conjunction with Homes of Hope. July 3794 Edition '''MINISTER OF JUSTICE & CHIEF JUSTICE GEORGE CATAN QUESTIONS CONSTITUTIONALITY OF FLAG PROPOSAL HALION - 'The Ministerial Court, which under George Catan has assumed the role of the nations highest court in the absence of a supreme court, has issued an opinion in response to question posed by a CNP member of parliament. The CNP was set to approve the bill but a lone CNP member has gone against the rank and file and asked for an opinion from the Court on the constitutionality of the Restoration Act's proposal to alter the flag. The Court's subsequent opinion has prompted the CNP to withdraw its support and offer a more constitutional form of the bill in its place. '"It is the opinion of the Court that the proposal to change the flag would violate the administrative law which currently establishes the Solentian Golden Eagle as the national animal. The new flag has on it the grey wolf and thus would therefore not be in accordance with administrative law. The national animal law must be first amended." February 3793 Edition PRESIDENT CHANN, CNP TRANSITION INTO POWER, FORMS TEMPORARY CABINET IN LIEU OF A GRAND CABINET HALION - President Chann has so far begun her administration without incident, working out a deal with the unionists to put in place a temporary CNP cabinet to administer governance while the CNP strives to build a coalition, a role abdicated by the Unionists as the largest party. Being the second largest party, the CNP has assumed that role and is currently in the midst of talks to strike a grand bargain. December 3792 Edition KESSARA MUNI CHANN WELCOMES UNIONISTS RHEGIUM - '''The past decade has seen many parties come and go and many special elections held to fill the vacant seats. However, much buzz has surrounded the return of one of Solentia's ancient parties: the Unionists. They are in fact the oldest party active at the moment, with their history dating back to the 2400's. This places the Chann National Party as the second oldest, the clans having immigrated and saw politics nearly 700 years later (3100s). ''"We welcome our old friends as this will lend some stability to a nation in the midst of great upheaval as many new parties find glory but are quick to abandon the people they represent. We hope to see a return ot the Republic of Old and the restoration of the Supreme President and the Senate Warden." ''- Kessara Muni Chann, Grand Chairman of the CNP '''CNP INTRODUCES PRO-BUSINESS LEGISLATION HALION - '''As one of the few remaining parties advocating for a balanced and centrist approach to the relationship between business and workers' rights, the CNP, led by their parliamentary leader Senator Vithu Chann of Fuwan, has introduced a bill seeking to alter how unions conduct ballots and halting secondary strike actions which would cause disruptions in the flows of goods and services to Solentians. ''"This bill is bound to receive much opposition from the far left, and may even get opposition from those who say it doesn't go far enough, but we believe it is the best thing to do to in terms of striking a balance between business and workers." ''Vithu Chann, Duke of Zhan (Indrala) & CNP Parliamentary Leader August 3783 Edition '''KESSARA MUNI CHANN REIGNS IN CNP RHEGIUM - '''During and throughout the convention, Grand Chairwoman Kessara Muni Chann has emerged largely unscathed by the right wing remnants left behind by her now political terrorist older brother Samrin Chann. Political analysts say this is largely due to the great deference that the Fuwan and Nukeyan clans give to the direct descendants of the Chann bloodline. Despite the convention being held in December of 3783, Grand Chairwoman Chann has since filled the CNP Council of Elders with her loyalists and has a slight majority in the Provincial Council after one councillor switched sides despite violent threats from the Samrinites. Kessara Muni Chann's rise, despite being a little more left than Mao Xin Fuwan, is most likely aided by the support she is receiving from Chann National Corporation, the parent company of Chann News Corp., the owner of this paper. The CNC support had waned during Samrin Chann's control of the party since CNP strength at the polls grew considerably weaker. However, some analysts caution that CNC might slow the flow of money if she moves the party too far to the left. '''FEDERATION OF ZARDUGAL QUESTIONS SOLENTIA BUILDING OF SUPERCARRIER HALION - 'The Zardic government has shown increased concern about Solentia's upgrade of its current navy aircraft carriers, which are to be replaced by a ''Catan-class Supercarrier built by Chann Defense Industries. Relations between the two nations have recently deteriorated as Solentians of all parties have called them out on their aggressive behaviors and role in the Zardic-Vorona War, which ended recently. Solentian troops were almost deployed before President Fuwan halted deployment after discovery of Zardic deception. Since then, CDI has renewed and been granted new contracts to shore up Solentia's defenses, which had been considerably weakened by a treaty that Zardugal had pressured Solentia to accept. '''"They have been pushing nations on this continent to demilitarize and to enter into mutual defense agreements while they themselves have been building up a military and have been engaged in aggressive over seas expansions. President Fuwan discovered this and has since invested in shoring up our defenses to make sure we are safe from Zardugal influence." - Grand Admiral Xin Zhao Fuwan, CEO of Chann Defense Industries May 3782 Edition MASS SUICIDE IN TESUHEN A mass suicide has been reported in Tesuhen. A cult known as "Solentia's Children of God", led by infamous zealot Cecilia Peters, was found in their usual meeting place, with all 31 members dead. (Source: Democratic Republic of Solentia Daily) LIBERTARIAN PARTY MAKES MOVES HALION - Solentian politics has a new comer known as the Libertarian Party. Little is known about the leadership structure other than that its chairman is Victor Laslow. Its platform includes freedom of speech, press, and markets. Already, the CNP and FP (the center and center-right) coalition has courted the LP to join in its coalition - since now, for the first time, the center-right will likely be splitting its votes during the elections (up until now, the center-left coalition has been splitting the vote). Among their first moves were the introductions of "The Health Care System Act," aimed toward privatizing healthcare but maintaining government subsidies, and abolishing parliamentary salaries. CNP members of parliament have already responded by voluntarily giving up their salaries. PRESIDENT BETHENCOURT (FP) INTRODUCES DRUG REFORM POLICY HALION - '''President Bethencourt (FP) has introduced a bill to legalize recreational drug use and deregulate the sales of those drugs. The issue has been legalized and made illegal countless times as power has switched back and forth between the two coalitions. The bill is likely to lose given that the CNP-FP only have 107 votes compared to the UDP-SDP's 118 votes. '''GOVERNOR GEORGE RAND (FP): GOVERNOR THROUGH THICK AND THIN RHEGIUM - Since the official institution of the election of governors in 3773, Solentia has been keeping track of the governors. Governor Rand was first elected as Fuwan's governor in 3777, his first term being cut short when a special election was held in 3779 to replace President Mao Xin Fuwan. He was reelected in 3779 for a second term, then again in 3781 and is to serve until 3785. Usually, elections are held every four years, but the turbulent times beginning with President Fuwan's death and the dissipation of two inactive parties and the collapse of the SPP had given rise to two special elections. In terms of terms, Governor Rand is the longest serving governor. OTHER NEWS (From Democratic Republic of Solentia Daily: '''http://classic.particracy.net/viewnews.php?after=21384&before=21396&nation=42) ''January 3783'' News Report''' A mass suicide has been reported in Tesuhen. A cult known as "Solentia's Children of God", led by infamous zealot Cecilia Peters, was found in their usual meeting place, with all 31 members dead. December 3782 Opinion Poll An opinion poll was held among the citizens of the Democratic Republic of Solentia. The subject of the opinion poll was The policy with respect to nuclear weaponry. When asked what their opinions were, the following choices were made: